


The Doctor's Children

by screamingstrawberry



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingstrawberry/pseuds/screamingstrawberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor had many children before the war, but they all slipped through his fingers like sand leaving him to be nothing more than a madman in blue box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adelina

**Author's Note:**

> So I read somewhere that the Doctor had thirteen children, and I decided to write based off that.

The first child that the Doctor welcomed was a baby girl, he named her Adelina. Names had been both an important and important thing to the Doctor. After all, a name was your title in life it is the first thing that people learn about you. Then again, nothing defines you except for you. 

On the day she was born, her eyes were a beautiful grey color. One that reminded him of the steam that came off tea kettles or the mist that covered the window when you blew on it. The mysterious color had been the girl's gift into distracting her father for hours on end. As she grew older, that color was never lost.

Adelina was the perfect first child, in a sense that she absolutely adored her younger siblings. Even despite being so close in age, she was always offering some kind of advice to her sister about the world or making sure her little brother didn't put the sonic in his mouth. 

Most young girls abandoned the idea of dolls years before their teenage years, but as he would pass by her bedroom he would smile to himself as he saw a tiny little plastic baby set out over the pillow wrapped up in a hand towel.

It was like a second nature to her to be so loving to everything that needed or wanted it, or that didn't. It almost made the Doctor worry. Worry that maybe it'd come to a point where her need to help people prevented her from taking care of herself. 

But as she reached adulthood, he realized that the young little girl taping up the bird's wing that had flown into their window was slowly slipping away. In a way, he always knew that she would leave him for something that needed her full attention and care, but she was his baby girl. 

His baby girl, those three words were the reason behind many scorns that wishful suitors received. When she was old enough to, she eventually did leave him. But not for a man, she had proved upon many nights where other girls would be out with boys that a man was not something she wanted in life although one night she had mentioned that it would be a delightful bonus.

She had left him for a child. He wasn't stupid, so he didn't believe for one second that his daughter was as pure as she made out to be. But when she came for a visit that one, pertruding just a little bit, he knew that man or not she was happy. She had welcomed a baby boy. To which she promptly named him Lincoln. It was not among the least of names that the Doctor had suggested, but when he first caught glance of the dark eyed baby boy he knew it fit perfectly. 

It broke her heart that that was the last child she could ever have. The Doctor knew of her dreams, a white picket fence with little feet running around the garden, and it broke his heart to see her so torn apart at the news. Lincoln was always confused as to why his mother started crying every time he mentioned the kids in his class getting little brothers or little sisters.

The Doctor tried his very best to make his daughter happy, to make his grandson happy, but in the end he just overwhelmed his baby girl. She didn't visit weekly anymore heck she barely came by once a year, it wasn't really his fault but it wasn't really hers either. 

But one year at Christmas time, he was surprised to see the young loving girl in the form of a depressed lonely woman on his doorstep. Lincoln was rearing the age of his teenage years, and the Doctor was happy to see his other children share with their nephew the things that Lincoln's mother had told them all those years ago.

But what surprised him most was the large cardboard box filled with doll clothes, blankets, and the dolls themselves that Adelina had sent her son to get from their car. She  
handed it over to the second youngest daughter, his seventh child, giving only a warning to take care very good care of them. 

He hadn't seen much of his Adelina since, and what made it even worse was that only the three children that had followed her missed her absence. The other nine never even  
noticed she wasn't there, but then again she had left before they were old enough to remember. He missed his baby girl, dearly. But then again, she wasn't his anymore. She had been taken into the world, and given back to him.


	2. Keira

The second child the Doctor welcomed was another baby girl three years later which he named Keira Adelina had fallen in love with her baby sister at first sight, but she would soon realize that the two couldn't be more different. From the time she was born, the air around the Doctor changed from the lulling feeling Adelina had brought to a cold shiver.

She was two when the Doctor first caught his little troublemaker. The fiery red-head was chasing her sister around the yard the day after a horrid downpour. When the pair fell into the mud, Adelina was checking for tears in her little sister's green eyes while Keira took the distraction to take a pile of mud in her hands. She smacked it against the top of her sister's blonde hair, laughing as the little girl screamed running to her father watching from the doorway.

She had earned herself a stern talking to, but then again she had also earned herself a reputation. The only saving grace was when she was about five she had a serious dedication to playing copycat with her sister. After that, she only got worse.

But despite her outrageous behavior that the Doctor liked to deny sometimes, she had developed her father's curiosity. Specifically dedicated to one subject, colors. She was absolutely in love with colors, the colors of things, things that change color, the whole works. 

When she reached her teenage years, she started to change her hair color. It started off with red, when one day the Doctor was painting the mantlepiece and the girls were trying their best to help out. Thankfully he had put out a very large tarp and dressed them in very old clothes that barely fit, because Keira seemed to be painting her hair instead of the wall. Despite her sister's advice that her hair was already red, Keira loved the darker shade that the paint was.

Next came blonde, a little bit darker than her sister's though, then came brown, then black. The Doctor was running out of acceptable colors to die her hair when she had decided that she wanted to be blonde again. There was a whole day, after dying it the second time, that Keira sat smiling back at herself in the mirror. It was one of the Doctor's favorite memories of his second daughter.

But unfortunately with that phase through, she quickly made it her ordeal to drive her father insane. Years of short skirts, unannounced hair cuts, even a pierced nostril, later the young troublemaker had been captivated with her nephew Lincoln. Her sister smiled happily, telling her father that she had always had been better at keeping the girl in control.

The troublemaker quickly found that instinct in every woman, the desire to have a family, and she tried desperately among the fellow Gallifreyan boy to convince them she wasn't going to set their house on fire after they let her in. He had once caught the blonde searching through her older sister's closet, which he confronted immediately. 

Just before he was sure she was about to give up, there was a traveler that came to town with his son. The Doctor knew the man well, and he decided to have his old friend over one night. The traveler's son became captivated with the second daughter and soon the Doctor's little girl was off hopping from planet to planet. 

After welcoming their sixth child, his daughter came back to him telling him of everything she'd seen. She told stories of the neighboring worlds, worlds that the Doctor had never bothered visiting in his travels, when he got the chance to meet his second grandchild. It was a little girl which she called Nemesis, why the Doctor didn't know but he assumed it might be because of her little rebellious stage. 

Despite her newfound motherhood, she still didn't seem that interested in her first family. Nemesis was the quiet and shy type so his granddaughter didn't come over as much as a child as Lincoln did. But then again, he only wished to see her more often.

A while later, Nemesis was joined by a little brother by the name of Abraxas. Abraxas was much interested in his mother's younger years, so he spent many of his toddler days sitting across from his grandfather learning of the troubles Keira put Adelina through. 

Abraxas became just like his mother, not that the Doctor expected any less, while Nemesis still remained very quiet and shy. The pair joined their parents in the love of traveling, and the Doctor only hoped that the world would bring them home.


	3. Gale

The third child that the Doctor welcomed was his very first baby boy, which he named Gale. Gale had practically no hair, unlike his sisters who had each been born with just a little bit of curls, and his eyes were a brown color. It wasn't until he reached about two and a half that they finally saw the small little bit of brown hair on the boy. But even then, he liked to keep it shaved. 

While his sisters either spent their time either nuturing or torturing their fellow Gallifreyans, Gale spent his time looking up. He was captivated by everything above him, the sky, the stars, the sun, everything about it just made him want to float away. Not too many stories of a young Gale could the Doctor remember, as he spent most of his time on his back in the yard looking upwards. 

His first son was the quietest child he had ever met to the point where during his second year, the Doctor often worried if his son would ever speak. Not that he didn't know how to, the Doctor often heard small uttered sentences like greetings or thank yous, but the boy seemed to be up in the clouds most of the time that he didn't have anything to say.

As his son grew to the age of nine, his sisters pulled him outside to do things, and the boy found a love of fighting. He would often come home from his training asking to practice the skill moves on his father. The Doctor obliged, happy his son found something other than the sky to love, despite the activities causing him to constantly need an icepack on hand.

But there was a certain memory with his son that he loved to look back on. There apparently was some kind of fire at a very old abandoned building, and his son came rushing home from school asking if they could go down and watch it. They sat and watched the old shoe factory burn to a crisp. And despite it being long and rather dull, he couldn't wipe the image of his son's smile as he told his mother about it from his mind.

The Doctor was certain with the boy training almost every day after school, keeping up with his studies, and helping his sister's with their hair (an activity the boy denied enjoying), that Gale's love of the air had almost disappeared. That was until the letter came.

The letter came at the end of his second to last year in school. There was traveler collecting men for an air war down on Earth, one that required participants to be at least of Gale's age. As the Doctor read the letter he could not ignore the slight glimmer in his son's eye. 

With a heavy heart, he let his son go. His daughters had been tearful about it, even Keira shouting at him that he was sending his son off to die. The Doctor tried to push the worries out of his son's mind, he wanted his son to be able to do what he wished without worrying about his family hating him for it but he also couldn't deny the small tears that formed in Gale's eyes as his older sister's door slammed.

When his son returned, he was now a young man but not the same Gale they had known. The Gale they had known was a quiet little boy in love with the air, but he wasn't very quiet the first fight he had with his sister upon returning.

Keira said things she shouldn't have, Gale said things he shouldn't have, and the Doctor could do nothing but sit and watch. As things started flying, he sent his son out of the house, both hearts breaking with the sound of a slamming door.

He had returned to Earth, to continue fighting, and the Doctor couldn't help but think everyday that his son might die over there and he would have done nothing to stop him from going. But then on his birthday the next year, he was delighted at the sight of twins outside his doorstep with his son and a woman smiling back at him. 

The twins, Lyra and Milo, were the sweetest things on Earth, because technically Gale had adopted them from Earth. He was glad to have his son back, but he knew it would be short lived, as the twins were not from this planet and they were soon shamed.

The last straw had been when Abraxas had called them human freaks, and Gale knew that for his children's happiness he had to leave again. Back to Earth. The Doctor let him go with a heavy heart, but knew that it was the best for his small little family. He just missed his son.


	4. Cadence

The fourth child the Doctor welcomed was another girl. He named her Cadence, which later he would soon realize fit quite well. The brown haired, brown eyed beauty was the perfect little harmony to their family. 

Whether it be in the shower or at the dinner table, Cadence always seemed to be humming a song. The Doctor would turn on the radio, letting her stand on his feet and dance across the living. Even if she only knew one word of the song she would sing it at the top of her lungs.

Tap, tap, tap. Is how it would start. She would hear a tune from school or one of her friends, and she would start to tap it.Snap, snap, snap. It would continue. Whether it be the tune itself or some harmonized version of it her fingers would snap against the table. Click, click, click. Would be next. She would try different speeds or different volumes as she clicked her tongue to the tune. La, la, la. Finally she would hum a little counter melody, and if the Doctor had ever heard a song that would be it. 

His little angel, with the beautiful voice, quickly became a popular favorite. She would be asked to sing at birthdays, or weddings, even once a funeral. Granted her upbeat, dancing song was probably not the best of choices for that one it did get the guests in a less morbid mood. 

As she grew older, she seemed to not change at all. It appeared as if she would always just be his little Cadence with a song stuck in her head. But then one day after her work at the town theater, she came home not singing. The Doctor watched his daughter the whole day, waiting for her to sing, but then at the late of night she came into his office sitting on his lap.

"Singing makes people happy. How can someone not like music?" She had asked him. He didn't know how to answer that, everyone he knew at least liked some kind of music. One day, she brought home a boy. The boy had a smirk across his face, one the Doctor didn't like, and she had her brows furrowed.

Watching them from his office window, she appeared to be trying to make him sing. He denied all of it, until the night started to fall and she had started screaming. He tried to stop her, hold her hands, do anything, then the Doctor watched as the boy started to sing. She huffed, turning from him, but he sung his heart out, down on his knees in the backyard of the Doctor's house.

That boy would later bring his little girl a pair of twins. They were so little, and the pair had fallen in love with the both of them so had the Doctor. Cadence would sing to them every night, and when she wasn't around so would her husband. But one night, as she was singing the Doctor was falling asleep down the hall to it, and then she started screaming.

The little girl had come down with something, something bad. The Doctor's son-in-law tried desperately to get his wife to sing again, maybe it would help their daughter but it didn't. Cadence had stopped singing when her daughter passed.

The Doctor missed his daughter's beautiful voice, the way her eyes lit up when she sang. It wasn't as if she had completely spiraled like Adelina, but that little part of her that made her who she was, was gone. He missed the tapping, the humming, the whole lot. He would give anything to hear her voice again.


	5. Vienna

The fifth child the Doctor welcomed was another girl, to which he named Vienna. Her older sisters were about nine, her older brother was around seven, and her youngest elder sister was about three but no one paid attention to poor little Vienna. Why, because they could never find her.

Vienna was always running off places, and the Doctor would constantly chasing his fifth child around. Sometimes he would just have to wait for her to come home, almost like a bird. Something about the world fascinated her so that her home was too boring now. 

Her siblings hardly knew her name, the younger ones were the only ones to acknowledge her. She was the missing spot at the dinner table, the empty chair in the family picture, the bike left on the porch during a family outing. 

Not that the Doctor didn't try to get his daughter to join them, but the closer he got the further she pushed him away. It was as if he would take two steps forward, and she would take ten backwards. He wanted nothing more in the world for her to just talk to her.

Her years flew by, even though some days the Doctor felt as she would always just be the little girl that walked away and came back hours later. When her elder sister Keira left with her future husband for the first time, Vienna had done something she never did. She asked her sister if she could come. 

Unlike the others who came back with babies, Vienna came back when her little bun was still cooking. She was there for the family pictures, for the family dinner, and she would go out with them to the park. But something felt off.

She seemed sad, almost. Whenever she would return as a little girl, her smile was as big as the seas on Earth, but now it seemed like she didn't want to be near them. One night, she had come to her father to ask his advice, something no one did.

She asked him if she was obliged to be with the family. If her daughter, yes it was a baby girl, had to be here with everyone else. The Doctor knew where this was coming from, how could he expect someone who spent her whole childhood getting away from her family to suddenly want to be close to them again. 

If it meant anything to him, he would let her leave. He didn't meet his granddaughter Susan til years later, but if it made his little girl happy, he was more than willing to live with it. And as he had eight more children to take care, he knew that it was just the way she was. She was always going to be hidden.


End file.
